


Under the Twin Suns

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Violence, slow burn korrasami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato, heir to Future Industries Corporation, is transporting important cargo to a remote facility on Tatooine when she's shot down by pirates. As the raiders draw closer, all she can do is hope that someone heard her distress call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami was rapidly running out of options and time. The blaster concealed in her cybernetic arm was overheating, her retractable vibroblade was broken off in one of a half dozen bodies that littered the now abandoned cockpit, and she'd managed to get outmaneuvered, inadvertently trapping herself with nowhere to go. A snaggle toothed togorian advanced, wielding a razor sharp blade. Grinning wickedly at the sight of her terrified face, he failed to hear movement behind him. 

Suddenly a compact, armored figure hurtled out of nowhere, cannoning into the pirate's back, his head slamming into the bulkhead with a wet crack. Asami froze, then quickly backed away from her rescuer, unsure of their next move. Sensing her fear, the newcomer raised their hands placatingly, saying "udesii, usesii mesh'la" before reaching to remove their helmet. Asami's heart skipped a beat as deep cerulean eyes met her own. 

"Wow, not the knight in shining armor I was expecting, but I guess a girl can't be too picky..." she shakily quipped, still riding the adrenalin of the moment. 

The deeply bronzed woman shot her a lopsided grin and ran her hand through her short cropped hair before she offered it to Asami, which she shook firmly. She finally spoke in Galactic Basic, "Hey, as much as I enjoy being hit on by gorgeous women in crashed freighters, I think we should get the hell out of here before more of your lovely friends, like this piece of osik, (she kicks the corpse next to her viciously) show up and interrupt us again..." 

She tossed Asami one of the blasters that she had holstered on her armored hip, shouldering her own blaster rifle that had been dropped in the melee. The pair immediately began sprinting down the now smoke filled central corridor of the ship, dispatching anyone the came across. "Is there any other crew alive in here?" the mysterious woman called to Asami.

"No, I was the only one on board, this was suppose to be a quiet, off the books run..." Asami shouted back, her lungs beginning to burn from the acrid smoke filling the ship.

After what felt like hours, they finally reached the empty escape pod bay and exfiltrated rapidly, finally able to breath again. The woman lead the way to her waiting swoop 'a HEAVILY modified TaggeCo. Air-2...' Asami noted.

The climbed on together, Asami immediately wrapping her arms around the armored torso in front of her, knowing that she was in for a wild ride. The woman turned to her and handed her a pair of goggles, "my homestead is about 50 klicks or so south of here, we can talk when we get there."

Soon they were racing away from the rapidly dwindling wreck, the wind whipping fiercely past, causing Asami to cling even more tightly to the woman in front of her. As much as she wished she could enjoy the 600 kilometer per hour thrill ride, Asami couldn't help but wonder who this highly skilled mercenary was and why she had come to her rescue. Within minutes they pulled into a modest homestead, both women grateful to have put some distance between them and the ship. Asami moved to get off, but was tackled to the hard packed sand by a a furry tornado, letting out a shriek of surprise as she was engulfed in long, soft fur. Mercifully, the boulder on her chest was hastily pulled off, letting her finally see what had jumped her. She caught sight of it and almost burst out laughing, "IT" was a compact dune bantha, a smaller cousin of the mounts favored by Tusken Raiders. 

"Sorry about that, she's very protective of me...." the woman paused as she removed her helmet, an apologetic look was painted on her face as it came back into view.

Asami cut in ruefully "It's no problem, I've handled worse..." her face dropping before she changed tack, "Now that we can actually catch our breath, I think introductions are in order. Just who the hell are you? and why did you save me?" 

"Easy there, hotshot" she said jokingly shot Asami an encouraging look "There's no need to worry, my name is Korra, this clingy lump of fur is Naga, and my comm array picked up your distress call as you flew over and tracked the smoke trail to the crash site."

"Well Korra, I'm Asami, and I'm grateful that you showed up when you did, I was seconds way from being filleted by that fleabag."

Korra guffawed at the comment, punching Asami lightly in the shoulder. She then jerked her head towards the low dome behind them, "how about we get inside and get some rest? You look like hell!"

"Yes please" Asami agreed, punching Korra's shoulder in retaliation, only to wince in pain as she hit an armored pauldron. Korra lead the way into her humble abode, hiding her excitement at finally having another human being to talk to. She loved Naga to death, but she couldn't hold a candle to the woman nursing her bruised knuckes as she settled herself gingerly onto the couch; sighing as she sank into the cushions. Korra excused herself to go grab a spare blanket and by the time she returned, her guest was fast asleep, worn out after a very long day. She gently tucked the blanket over Asami, leaving some ration bars, painkillers, and a canteen of water nearby for when she woke up. Korra felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, realizing that she'd run herself ragged, and that it'd probably be a good idea to turn in too.


	2. Chapter 2

Just posting this as a note to myself, but high on my to do list is to rewrite this and work on some world building/story planning!

**Author's Note:**

> Korra is speaking Mando'a, the language of the Mandalorians 
> 
> [Translation]
> 
> "udesii, udesii, mesh'la" = "easy, easy, Beautiful"
> 
> "osik" = "shit"


End file.
